


百香果酸奶5

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 基本上没肉我感觉很多话写的很刻意本来想搞笑一下变成流水账了，就这么寡淡地快要结局了





	百香果酸奶5

阿飞给鸣人带了点书，蛮地摊的。鸣人从地上捡起书，翻了翻，指了指目录上一行字，“什么叫abo？”

“搞不懂呢。”阿飞说，“反正跟你现在没什么关系就是了，你先往下看。”

“呃，调教？”鸣人疑惑地哼哼了几声，“BDSM？什么东西？”

“你先看我做笔记的那一行嘛。”阿飞凑得近了点，“有画红圈圈标记的，我上次让你看，你有没有好好看？”

鸣人搓了搓手，他突然有种在忍者学校被人检查作业的惊慌，不禁开始打哈哈，“有看一点……感觉花子小姐很漂亮啊哈哈哈。”

他尬笑了一会，看见阿飞用一种？的眼神看着他，知道瞒不下去，只好说，“我没看太仔细，这不是好色仙人写的那种小说吗？也没什么特别之处啦，就是先那个再那个，无聊死了。”

“是题材啦。”阿飞说，他看起来想叹气又没有叹出声，“花子小姐最后假装服软逃离了囚禁她的变态哦。我给你念一段？”

“你不会是要念对白吧？”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，他眨眼睛的样子像一只惊讶的仓鼠，阿飞真的不会找话题，这种书的对白怎么可以念啊？他脑中略一思索，便说，“你念这个好奇怪，别念了。”

阿飞眯起了眼睛，虽然他只露出了一只眼睛，鸣人突然有了种被食肉动物盯上的不舒服感，就见阿飞甩了甩书，递过来，“那你念吧，就当是预先演习一下。”

=

“带土……嗯……”

鸣人努了下鼻音，他其实觉得这样的声音怪恶心的，但是阿飞说这样比较好，他只好又哑着喊了几句，“带土……带土……”

“？”

宇智波带土彼时正在努力耕耘，听到他的声音，好一会才把头从鸣人的乳肉里抬起来，“……怎么了？”

“太……太深了……”鸣人用腿卡住带土的腰，确实还挺深的，这人典型器大活烂，简直是要一口气顶回胃里去，他喘气都很费劲，勉强努力半睁着眼睛，挤了一点泪水出来，“慢……慢一点……太快了……”

“阿飞又和你说什么事情了？”

带土满不在意地顶了他一下，他们基本每次见面都干这事，除非带土有事探监得匆匆忙忙。虽然彼此不太对付，身体上的习惯倒是有的。今天的频率较往常没什么区别，台词想的不好。

鸣人心想，糟了，带土这么快就知道他别有所图，可语气听起来又没怎么生气，甚至比以往轻松一点。

掉节操只有一次和无数次。

被操了三个月，鸣人稍微也有了点心理素质，既然贞操已经失却，做这种事就不要有什么羞耻心了，他铁了心，用手挽住带土的后颈，勾着想要亲一下带土的脸颊，没想到带土反应比他快多了，头低了低，就成功嘴对嘴了。

突然上二垒让鸣人震惊了几秒，虽然早就全垒打过了。他呃了几声，跟带土的眼对眼，话说这人鼻梁真的很挺，鸣人懵逼地注视着几厘米之外的另一双瞳仁。墨黑对着水蓝，带土的眼睛颜色比他深多了，这让带土的一切都显得扑朔迷离，写轮眼的红色更是不祥的征兆。鸣人还是怀念带土最开始还热衷于玩角色扮演时的鸢先生，他忍不住凑近了一点，想找到一些之前的影子，却发现带土眨了眨眼睛，竟然主动避开了他的视线。

逃避对宇智波先生来讲显得荒谬，他在鸣人面前一贯是全盘在握的，能够从容不迫地处理任何突发状况。

所以这是，心虚了？

鸣人突然一阵恶寒，接吻后心虚，这听起来挺像那本书里的某些情节的，可问题是，那是一本爱情小说啊？！这让他觉得刚刚的吻变得很那个了。一个男人对另一个男人做这种事本身就很难理解了，带土脑回路不似常人，搞不好他认为这样能更好地羞辱鸣人呢。  
鸣人一直保持着这个心理建设才顺利地扛过了这几个月，可带土现在的表态好像意味着，他的动机跟鸣人理解的千差万别，至少，不仅仅是羞辱。

可不应该是这样啊？鸣人无端生出一种“这样的人不可能是宇智波带土”的感觉。  
这个讯息意味着他仿佛知道宇智波带土会是什么样子，可未来明明还是一团模糊不清的云雾，他没理由未卜先知，那不像是预感，更像是一块缺失的记忆。他没有办法想清楚这一点， 整个人都为这个莫名的想法而震悚。而带土没有管他的怔愣，直接从他身体里抽开。

他们刚做完一次，按理说油灯未灭，夜还长，破事多磨。但带土只是冷漠地拿起了晓袍披上，沙哑地说，“……你最好少和阿飞一起想什么奇怪的点子，“鸢”给你的教训还不够吗？任何事都要付出代价，想清楚付出什么之前先算一算值不值得。”

他说完，深深地看了鸣人一眼，转瞬消失在扭曲的漩涡里。

空荡荡的视野里，一只宇智波常看但始终收拾妥当的卷轴从桌面上缓缓滚落下来，是时空间忍术的术式。

TBC.


End file.
